


The Mafias Secret

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Age regression if you squint, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Poly Ateez if you squint, Discipline, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone is a little Whipped, Everyone is a little whipped for Hongjoong, Fluff, Government Experimentation, He becomes His annoying ass self soon don’t worry, He just has a lot of trauma and and is overwhelmed, Hongjoongs room is a threat, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, Jungho is secretly soft, Mafia AU, Mingi is Scary but sweet, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, San doesn’t take shit, San is a little Angsty at first, SeongJoong Care for their boys, Soft Jeong Yunho, Team as Family, They’re kinda Assholes for a bit, They’re literally Mass Murderers, Wooyoung is a Hybrid, Wooyoung is a brat, Wooyoung is very Emotional for the first few chapters, Wooyoungs whole life is childhood trauma, Yeosang is lowkey scary, You can look at it however you want, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Government running experiments on humans and not telling anyone about it?Unusual.The feared mafia group called Ateez getting involved? Even more unusualAteez taking in the experiment as one of their own?It can't get any weirderI don’t know how to summarize this story haha.This is a story I’ll update  whenever I’m in the mood to write for it! I tend to write different stories for different moods.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Ateez Stories I Write when I can’t sleep





	The Mafias Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t Looked over this, so their may be some spelling or grammar errors.

Wooyoung sat down in the corner of his little room, the same four walls he's been trapped in for 18 years.  
Wooyoung just turned 20, and if he's honest, he doesn't remember most of his life.  
He remembers how much comfort being alone brought him throughout the years, how much he wished he was back in his room whenever he was forced out. 

He shrunk himself into the corner more, as the thought crossed him mind: He will never see this room again. 

Wooyoung is currently in an underground private facility, a place unknown to everyday civilization.  
Taken at the young age of Two, Wooyoung doesn't know or remember his parents.  
All he remembers is the searing pain and fevers, slipping in and out of consciousness. 

You might as well call this 'Facility' a torture chamber. Wooyoungs genetics and DNA were scrambled, messed around with, nobody cared if he lived or died. 

Out of thousands, he's one of the only who lived- the only successful experiment.  
For the last five years, Wooyoung has had ears, a tail, whole new bits to his personality, His canines were even sharper than before.  
Even once the experiment succeeded, they still ran tests on him.  
Wooyoung never got a break, and it was only going to get worse.

This facility may work for the Government, but clearly even the government is corrupt. The highest bidder is all that mattered, Wooyoung felt like he was being sold on the black market. 

Luckily unlucky for him, they only accepted offers from people who have more money than Wooyoung can even imagine.  
At least, that's what Wooyoung assumed, he only knows what he's heard.  
What Wooyoung didn't know, is that he was being used as a peace offering.  
Instead of being bought, he was going to be given to the group whose name alone sends shivers down your spine. 

Ateez- known for their lack of morals, or any type of empathy, some members are more easy going than others.  
They've learned about the governments inner corruption and had threatened to leak it all, if they didn't give Ateez whatever they were hiding.  
Ateez, as a group, confuses people. 

Some people in the group are more Anti-Hero/Vigilante, while others seemingly have no empathic bone in their entire body. All around, they do a mixture of crimes with reasoning, and seemingly random crimes for money.  
One day they could be hired to kill someone because the money is good, another day they could be busting an underground slave trade. 

Their morals are twisted, but they do good sometimes. Don't take their kindness for granted, they will make you regret it. They make sure people remember who they are, and it's not always with good deeds.  
They're constantly teetering between becoming an anti-hero or becoming the villain, and that's exactly what they want. 

Their only rule is that they don't kill an innocent, they needed to have at least done a singular thing to earn death.  
The last person who was killed, cheated on his wife.  
The one before that, was killed after he committed animal cruelty.  
But just because they won't kill you, doesn't mean they won't harm you. 

They haven't outwardly killed an innocent person, but they have caused injuries which have lead to that persons death.  
They absolutely hate corrupted power figures, they absolutely despise dehumanization, they don't get along well with The Government, for obvious reasons. 

A contact they have inside, informed them of the progress of their experiments over the years, and they've been collecting data on the hybrid experiment for quite some time.  
They gathered enough evidence to leak it all and potentially cause an uproar. 

Which leads to where we are now.  
The Government officials agreed to hand Wooyoung over- which was Ateez's request, and stop the experimenting until they can do it without going through people like a wildfire.  
The only rule for Ateez, was that nobody could know Wooyoung exists, they had to keep him hidden.

Wooyoung knew that no matter what, he was fucked. He doesn't even know what the world looks like outside the facility, Life is not kind to him.  
He's lived basically his whole life in confinement, only learning what they'd like him to learn. 

Though, there was always one person in the facility who treated him differently. He taught Wooyoung new words, he taught him how to read small books, he taught him very basic math.  
He was always kind and comforting during the hard time, but Wooyoung hasn't seen him at all today. 

Wooyoung stares at the clock on the wall, he always comes at 2pm, and it's 4pm now.  
Wooyoung sighed, crawled into his bed and hid under the covers. He always felt safe under the covers, like nothing could get him as long as he couldn't see it. It was just perfect logic, no faults in that at all.  
Overtime, Wooyoung slipped into a light sleep, the fear of whats to come lingers in the back of his mind.

Wooyoung awoke with a start as he was manhandled out of bed.  
Everything was happening too fast as he was blindfolded and put over someone's shoulder.  
He growled and thrashed, making it extremely hard for whoever was holding him. 

So the person did what they personally thought was necessary, and hit Wooyoung with the back of their gun.  
All Wooyoung remembers is searing pain and then darkness, and he's almost thankful for it.

His dreams were full of his screams.  
Crying for someone to please come save him, to get him off this table, to leave him alone, to please just stop.  
The dream teetered between fantasy and reality, between memories and fiction, between his worst fears and his life. 

He was pulled from his nightmare as he was picked up bridal style, his eyes too heavy to open.  
He felt himself be shifted around until his head was tucked into someone's neck. Wooyoung knew that smell, it was his 'friend' from the facility, he must've come to save Wooyoung again.  
He didn't know his name, he'd never tell him, so Wooyoung just started calling him 'Buddy'.  
He felt safer knowing that at least his buddy had him, he always saved him before anything went wrong. 

While Wooyoung was recovering from his forced quiet time, things were going to plan for everyone else.  
Wooyoungs buddy tightened his arms around the hybrid as the officers trailed him.

He was to meet Ateez in an abandoned conference building, alone- other than Wooyoung.  
The men following him were to wait outside the building.  
His supervisors weren't happy about it, but they trusted him and his skills enough to let him do it alone.  
He knew it had to be done, for Wooyoungs sake.  
It was only a matter of time until they would accidentally kill him, their experiments were getting worse. After he had seen their future plans, he knew exactly what had to be done.  
The boy in his arms didn't deserve this bullshit, and felt gross that he didn't do this sooner, but he was no saint.  
The Government was already on his ass because of how much he had bonded with Wooyoung, he just hoped Ateez would treat the hybrid well- or well enough.

They finally reached the building and Wooyoung felt himself being shifted again, his buddy was opening a door.  
He was somewhat confused, this place didn't smell like the facility at all, but maybe his head got hit too hard. It was still throbbing, so that could explain it. 

Another door opened and he heard voices, new smells, new people. New people never meant good for him, he gripped onto his buddy tighter.  
The door shut and his buddy sat in a chair with him on his lap, Wooyoung tried to make it seem like he was still asleep. 

A hand shifted through his hair and Wooyoung winced as the hand lightly touched where he was hit. 

"He was injured?" A voice asked, lightly inspecting his head. 

"I couldn't get to him in time. Assholes tore him from his room and expected him to not struggle" His buddy replied, Wooyoung liked hearing the rumble as he laid on his chest. 

"Yeosang, are you sure they don't expect you? I'm worried about you going back." Another new voice replied, somewhere across the room.  
Yeosang? Was that his buddies name? His head hurt too much for this shit. 

Wooyoung opened his eyes, wincing at how bright it was. He flinched as he saw how many people were in the room, hiding his face into Yeosangs neck.  
Yeosang massaged the back of his neck, comforting him.

"I'm sure they don't expect me, but I planted some evidence to a few co-workers as a precaution. It's only a matter of time until they figure out I'm in Ateez." 

Huh? Rewind that, Wooyoung startled and shot up from Yeosangs chest, looking at him in his eyes. Did Yeosang lie to him? Is his only friend not trust worthy too?  
Yeosang gave Wooyoung what he hoped was a comforting look. 

"I'm sorry Woo. I couldn't have told you, it wouldn't have been safe to tell you at the facility. It's okay now, oh Jesus Woo, don't cry"  
Yeosang tried his best, but Wooyoung was just not having it. A singular tear ran down his face and his lip trembled.  
The only person he trusted ever in his entire life, lied to him, lied to him majorly.  
Wooyoung always got into trouble for lying, Yeosang always told him how bad it was to lie.

"It's a little late to cry over it Wooyoung, you're pretty much stuck with us, no matter how you feel about it. Yeosang did what he had to, it was to keep you safe. There was a lot more going on than you know about"  
The new voice startled Wooyoung, he turned to look at the person.  
The guy was smaller, but intimidating, his mullet amplified his look.

Wooyoung huffed and turned his attention back to Yeosang. Completely overwhelmed with it all, he went back to hiding his face in his neck. His ears were back and his tail was curled around his own leg, he could hear someone coo. 

They talked for awhile, Wooyoung pretty much zoned them out, too many new things happening at once.  
He would peak out of Yeosangs neck occasionally, just to try and learn all the new faces. He started to pick up some names too, but he decided it was much more fun to make up his own. 

He was finally settling down now, getting more comfortable with all the new people. Of course, it had to be ruined quickly, because when has life ever been easy for the hybrid? 

He felt arms under his pits and suddenly he was being lifted into someone else's arms. Now that definitely wouldn't do, He forgot all about Yeosangs betrayal for the moment and reached for him, a high pitched whine leaving him. 

"No, you're okay. I have things I have to do Woo, you'll be fine without me for a bit. I know it's a lot, but I can't change that, so you're just going to have to live with it for now. They all mean a lot to me, I trust them with you. Behave, I'll give you some cuddles when I get back.  
Behave Wooyoung, I'm serious, save your brat for another day"  
Yeosang felt partially bad for the harshness, but he had to go before he looked more suspicious than he already was. He knew Ateez would watch over Wooyoung, he would trust them with his life. He also knew that Wooyoung was a disaster sometimes, and today was definitely not the day to test anyone.  
No matter what, Ateez was still dangerous.

Yeosang left the room quickly after, hardening his inner soft side to the hybrids cries. They had Seonghwa, they'd be fine settling him down, Hwa was like the groups mom. He has his scary moments though- you don't know true fear until he's chasing you down the hall with a spatula because you made a mess in his freshly cleaned kitchen.  
All of them were dorks in their own ways, and soft in their own ways, even if some have more trouble showing it than others.  
Yeosang reached the men and they set off back to the facility, the mission labeled a success for both sides. 

Wooyoung would definitely not call this a success on his part though. Tears streaming down his face as he watched his buddy leave, he didn't care about the betrayal anymore, he wanted his only source of comfort back.  
He called out Yeo's name inbetween sobs, hoping his buddy would come back to take him.

"Seonghwa calm him down, I don't need him attracting attention- put this hat on him.  
Mingi, Jongho, You two come with me to get the car and make sure there aren't any guards around.  
The rest, help Seonghwa I guess."  
Hongjoong handed Seonghwa the hat and walked out of the room, Jongho and Mingi following.

Seonghwa looked lost for a minute until Wooyoungs sobs brought him back to earth,  
He sat down with him in his lap and guided his head to his neck, keeping a firm grip to keep him there.

"You're fine. He'll be back, you need to get used to being without him, he can't be with you forever. I promise we don't bite"

No, but Wooyoung does.  
He bit the next hand that came near his face, which happened to be Sans- he was trying to sneak the hat onto Wooyoungs head.  
San yelped and inspected his hand, his jaw tightening as he put pressure on it. Wooyoungs canines definitely broke skin.

"Fuck. Yeosang wasn't joking when he called him a spitfire.  
If you keep this up, I promise you're not going to have a fun time Wooyoung.  
You're lucky Seonghwa has you.  
I'm going to go check on the others, I'm not dealing with this"  
San stormed out the room, Wooyoung didn't feel bad at all, asshole.

He was pulled from his thoughts once Seonghwa forced the hat onto his head, catching him off guard.  
His hands were grabbed before he could even think about pulling it off again, he was just not having a good day. 

"It's okay to be wary or anxious. It's definitely not okay to lash out or bite us, I thought you'd have more self preservation than that. We may be nice to you, but that is definitely not tolerated. You're so incredibly lucky that Hongjoong didn't see that, he isn't as understanding as I am.  
I think you could use a nap and then apologize-really apologize- to Sannie. That was your first and only warning from me, don't make me regret being nice because you're scared."  
Seonghwa was scarier than he looks, Wooyoung nodded and nervously leaned back into Seonghwa, the occasional tear running down his cheeks as he hid his face in Seonghwa's neck.

If Seonghwa was going to be completely honest, it was adorable, no matter how pissed he was. His heart strings were definitely being pulled, he could tell they'd all be whipped for him soon- Even Hongjoong once he got settled  
Seonghwa has experience dealing with people like Wooyoung, all of Ateez acted like literal children sometimes, Even Hongjoong had his moments. Though usually only around Hwa, but they still happened and he's very glad his presence helps Joong relax and become himself again. He gets too caught up sometimes, constantly in his 'Leader Mode', Hwa gets exhausted just watching him.

"Can I take him? I can carry him easier, that way you can deal with Joong and San. They're both going to be assholes and you're better equipped for them." Yunho leaned down to fix Woo's hat as he spoke. It was true, Seonghwa would be better equipped to deal with whatever bad mood the boys were in. Yunho also has the softest heart in the whole group, but he could completely wreck your shit. Neither were attached to the hybrid, but they definitely felt more empathy and pity towards him than any of the other members- including Yeosang. That's a thought process for another day though. 

Seonghwa nodded and let Yunho pry the hybrid off him, Yunho was definitely a good choice. His big heart shines through a lot more when they aren't actively doing their job, and he certainly was letting it shine right now.  
He held the hybrid like you would a toddler- which was easy, the hybrid was thin, around the same height as Joong, But Wooyoung still somehow looked smaller in comparison.

Yunho used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the hybrids face and (Semi- forcefully) tucked the hybrids face into his neck. Wooyoung seemed calmer, so they started to collect their stuff and head to the boys. Yunho kept a hand on Wooyoungs head to keep his face hidden, the less he saw the better. 

They reached the boys safely and without issue.  
Wooyoung whimpered softly as they all started talking, the hand in his head tightened when he tried to look up. 

"First day and he already bit someone? He's just making the greatest start. You're lucky Yunho and Hwa are on your side. I'm feeling generous today, I'm letting you off the hook due to the circumstance. This is the only time.  
You owe San an apology later and I expect it to happen by tonight, am I understood?" Hongjoong approached Wooyoung, who was still in Yunho's arms. Yunho tightened his arms a little more on reflex. 

It's not that he didn't trust his leader, Or he expected Joong to irrationally hurt the poor boy. Joong just had.... a little less empathy sometimes- which was expected for their line of work.  
Hongjoong was definitely the strict one, but he cared about his team more than he cared about his own life. Hurting one of his boys was a huge mistake, and is a huge offense in Joongs eyes. So much that If they ever physically hurt each other- with the intent to cause injury, it's the quickest trip to Hongjoongs room.  
Nobody was allowed to hurt each other, it was one of the biggest rules.

Wooyoung tensed and tucked himself further into Yunhos neck.  
Yunho was apparently feeling less gracious now, Wooyoung shivered as he was forced to meet Hongjoongs eyes as Yunho maneuvered his head.  
Wooyoung nodded frantically as tears threatened to fall down his face, Jesus Christ what was with him and crying today? He knew he was sensitive but this was a new level. 

Wooyoung went through weird phases where everything made him emotional, or almost nothing made him shed a tear. Yeosang has guessed it was Woo's bodies trauma response, either let him be overly emotional or lock them up until he feels safe.  
Yeosang had mentioned to the the team that he had a sneaking suspicion that Wooyoung was emotionally delayed, and so sometimes his reactions to things would be over the top. The facilities latest experiment also played a part in the new abundance of emotions, but Yeosang had yet to explain that one, as he still didn't fully know.  
There is a lot about Wooyoung that even Yeosang didn't know, he was still collecting the data of the experiments.

"Alright, dry the tears. Yunho hug him or something, he's making me feel things. Everyone get in the car before I lose my sanity."  
Hongjoong was already walking to the car before he finished his sentence.  
Yunho rubbed Wooyoungs back as he walked to the car, trying to settle the hybrid again. He's already cried so much, does he ever run out of tears? Jesus Christ. 

Everyone was safely loaded in the car- well almost safely. Yunho had a clinging hybrid on his lap, and gave up trying to pry him off.  
The drive was only 20 minutes, he should be fine.  
Seonghwa turned around and stared at Yunho, who gave him pleading eyes.

"Yunho, that's not safe at all!" Seonghwa stared at him with look of disapproval.

"It's this or you can have him crying. There is no way he will sit in his own chair, without some sort of fight. It's only this once" Yunho knew he won this. Hongjoong agreed with Yunho and Seonghwa had a soft spot for him.

Yunho silently cheered as Seonghwa turned back around and the drive started.  
Yunho was sat next to Jungho and San, Mingi right behind them. Thankfully the youngest read his mind and got out a water bottle.  
Yunho nudged Wooyoung until he lifted up his head and turned to Jongho, warily looking at the water bottle as it was passed to him. 

He took a small sip, and then multiple big sips until Jongho took it back, Wooyoung whined and reached for it again but Jongho interrupted him. 

"Slowly, don't make yourself sick."  
Jongho passed the water bottle to Yunho.  
Yunho helped Wooyoung slowly go through the water bottle throughout the car ride, letting him take a sip every minute or so.  
How dehydrated was he? The Facility clearly didn't care enough about the experiment to give the hybrid enough nutrition or hydration.

Yunho carried the hybrid inside once they arrived back to their home- or at least their safest one. They had homes spread throughout the country, this one was secluded, surrounded by acres of land and forest, not a neighbor within 5 miles.  
They've been staying at this one for around a month, they've been planning this for awhile. 

He tried to set the hybrid on the couch, but he stayed latched on like a koala.  
Thankfully, Seonghwa came to his rescue and unlatched Wooyoung.

"I need to do a few things Wooyoung, go keep Seonghwa company, I'll find you after I'm done" He left them with a smile and a bounce in his step.  
Everyone slowly unwinding now that they're home. 

Seonghwa took Wooyoungs hand and lead him to the kitchen. San and Hongjoong were sitting at the table, Wooyoung felt like he knew where this was going.  
He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared shitless of specifically those two, they just unnerved him. 

Seonghwa pulled out a seat and sat in it, pulling Wooyoung into his lap- which made Wooyoung feel a little safer. You won't hear him saying that out loud though, he shall keep that to himself.  
Hongjoong looked at Wooyoung and raised an eyebrow,  
Wooyoung took a deep breath and played with Seonghwa's hands as he spoke,  
" 'M sorry for biting you"  
Short but slightly adorable, as a small pout was on the boys face. 

San reached over and pet the boys head, Wooyoung flinched at first but leaned into it slightly once his nerves settled.  
"You broke a big rule, very quickly. So we decided it's best to teach you all the rules, so you can't make that mistake again.  
Seonghwa and I are in charge over everyone and everything, if we're busy than Yunho is in charge.  
Everyone here has basic rules to follow, your rules are a bit more but that's understandable." Hongjoong passes a list across the table, which reads:

1: Don't hurt the other members, find someone if somebody is upsetting you enough to want to hurt them.

2: You cannot leave without someone with you. Very big rule. 

3: Don't lie, Seonghwa is like a living lie detector, he can tell. 

4: If someone tells you to do something do it. Unless you have really good reasoning to not listen.

5: Knock before entering rooms. This is to protect you. If someone catches you barging into any close doors, you're being sent straight to Hongjoongs room. 

6: If someone puts you in a room and tells you to stay there, do it. This is for your safety.

8:Just use common sense 

With that done and the rules set out, they were about to continue their conversation, when suddenly the front door opened and Yeosang came in.  
Wooyoung yanked himself out of Seonghwa's grasp and tackled Yeosang in a hug.  
Yeosang chuckled and patted his back, setting his bag on the ground as the hybrid latched on.

He picked the hybrid up and made his way to where the others were,  
"How's is all gone so far?" Yeosang sat at the table with Wooyoung still koala'd onto him. 

"He bit San within 10 minutes of you leaving, and only recently stopped crying." Hongjoong snorted and started straightening up the the table.

Yeosang swatted Wooyoungs thigh,  
"Didn't we just have a biting conversation a few weeks ago? Do we need to have it again",  
Wooyoung whined and pouted again. It was pretty cute, but Yeosang was definitely immune, his facial expressions not even shifting. 

"He got scolded and apologized already, but good to know this is a reoccurring issue. I'll keep that in mind" Seonghwa gave Wooyoung a look that had him hiding his face into Yeosangs neck.  
Yeosang decided it was definitely nap time for the both of them and excused them from the table.  
Taking Wooyoung to his room and placing him on his bed, 

"You'll probably be switching whose room you sleep in, depending on the day. But you're welcome to sleep with any of us, we all end up in someone else's bed sometimes."  
Yeosang got under the covers and lifted it for Wooyoung, who crawled in instantly with a smile on his face. He snuggled up close to Yeosang, who put an arm around him and shushed the giggles that kept leaving Woo.  
The boy fell asleep quickly, his hand clutching on Yeosangs shirt.  
Wooyoung was going to have them all whipped for him before he knew it.

After that, they started their journey of now owning the first ever hybrid. And boy a journey it was going to be.


End file.
